This invention relates to an auger agitator assembly.
Fabric washing machines have traditionally utilized an agitator assembly in the center of a washing tub. One type of washing machine uses an agitator assembly that rotates about a vertical axis in a reciprocating fashion, first moving one rotational direction, and then reciprocating back in the opposite direction. Auger tubes have been provided in the prior art on the upstanding portion of the agitator base. These auger tubes have helical auger flightings on their outer surfaces. A clutch assembly is between the auger tube and the agitator base. The clutch permits the auger to rotate in a single rotational direction in response to the agitating movement of the agitator base. When the agitator base rotates in a first direction the auger tube moves in unison with it, and when the agitator base rotates in the opposite direction the auger tube slips and does not rotate. Thus the agitator base reciprocates back and forth whereas the auger tube rotates only in one direction.
A fabric softener dispenser is sometimes mounted on the upper end of the agitator assembly. It dispenses fabric softener into the center of the auger agitator assembly after the assembly is spun at high speed at the end of the wash portion of the cycle.
During the operation of the washing machine the auger flightings impart downward movement to the fabrics being washed so that the fabrics move downwardly adjacent the auger agitator assembly and then rise adjacent the inner radial wall of the washing tub. This imparts a cyclical motion to the fabrics, causing them to move down near the auger agitator body, then move radially outwardly and then rise upwardly to the top of the washing tub. This cyclical movement is referred to as “turnover” of the fabrics.
One problem in achieving turnover is the need for adequate flighting or other means on the auger body for forcing the fabrics downwardly. Another need is the ability to keep the auger and the clutch properly centered on the agitator body during operation. Also the clutch includes two clutch rings which need to be maintained properly aligned and centered. Proper fluid circulation within the barrel of the auger body and the interior of the agitator body is also desirable for purposes of flushing fluid fabric softener from the interior of the auger agitator assembly into the washing fluid containing the fabrics.
The fabric softener dispenser should be easy to grasp and remove from the auger agitator assembly. However, when wet, most plastics from which the dispensers are made are often slippery and difficult to grasp. Also a satisfactory apparatus is desirable for detachably securing the dispenser to the auger agitator assembly.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved auger agitator assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an auger agitator assembly wherein three separate flighting segments are provided on the outer surface of the auger so as to facilitate the downward movement of clothing in the washing cycle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an auger agitator assembly having ribs on the outer surface of the auger assembly and also on the outer surface of the flexible fins near the bottom of the agitator assembly for further aiding the agitation of the clothing and fabrics within the washer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved bearing system for mounting the auger barrel rotatably to the upstanding post within the agitator base.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of upper and lower bearings between the auger and the agitator base, the bearings providing satisfactory rotation between the two members, but one of the bearings limiting both the axial and radial movement of the auger barrel relative to the agitator base and the other of the bearings limiting only radial movement.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of holes in the auger tube wall to facilitate the flushing of fluid fabric softener from the interior of the agitator to the washing fluid containing the fabrics.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fabric softener dispenser which includes an elastomeric ring around the outside thereof for facilitating the gripping and removal of the fabric softener from the top of the auger agitator assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved fabric softener dispenser which utilizes an elastomeric ring for detachably securing the fabric softener dispenser to the upper end of the auger assembly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved auger agitator assembly which is efficient in operation, durable in use, and economical to manufacture.